Don't Say Goodbye (Yunjae version)
by Michi MochiMochi
Summary: "Jangan katakan..." Yunho berujar pelan—amat lirih, paham akan situasi ini. Ia tahu apa yang di inginkan Jaejoong. Untuk saat ini, biarkan ia menjadi sosok yang egois—hanya untuk Kim Jaejoong. YAOI! BL! BoysxBoys.


_**Title : Don't Say Goodbye**_

_**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong**_

_**Genre : Hurt/comfort, Romance**_

_**Lenght : Drabble**_

_**Word count : 1.385**_

_**Warning! : **_**YAOI !****_don't like don't read!_**

**_Backsound : TVXQ – Don't Say Goodbye (Tolong sambil di dengarkan ^^)_**

* * *

><p>Pria mungil nan cantik itu menunduk dalam. Tak berani menatap mata yang kini memancarkan tatapan sendu melalui sorot musangnya.<p>

Tangan keduanya bertaut di atas meja. Mengabaikan suasa hiruk-pikuk dari pengunjung di tempat mereka kini, sebuah _coffe shop _sederhana—dimana keduanya memilih diam membisu. Yunho menatap lurus paras cantik seorang pria di depannya. Gurat kesedihan terpancar begitu jelas dari paras tampan pria ini.

Semakin menggenggam erat tangan lentik milik kekasih hatinya, takkan membiarkannya lepas. Tidak. Tidak boleh lepas. Tubuh pria cantik itu bergetar, seiring air mata mulai berjatuhan membasahi kulit tangan mereka yang bertaut.

"Jangan katakan..." Yunho berujar pelan—amat lirih, paham akan situasi ini. Ia tahu apa yang di inginkan Jaejoong. Untuk saat ini, biarkan ia menjadi sosok yang egois—hanya untuk Kim Jaejoong. Tidak untuk yang lain. "Aku tak ingin mendengarnya, ku mohon jangan katakan apapun. Aku mencintaimu, dan hanya mencintaimu. Kumohon.."

Air mata pria cantik itu menjelaskan semuanya, Jaejoong tak ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Jaejoong mencintainya, sama seperti dirinya yang juga teramat-mencintai sosok Jaejoong.

Mengabaikan semuanya... mengabaikan tatapan—celaan orang-orang terhadap mereka. Yunho merengkuh Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya erat. Ia biarkan begitu saja pekikan histeris orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

Ia tahu, ini salah.

Ia tahu ini memang salah.

Mencintai seseorang yang bahkan tak boleh ia miliki. Mereka adalah orang dengan _gender _sama yang tak boleh saling mencintai.

Dosa _kah_?

Tiga tahun berlalu sejak hari dimana mereka bersama mengarungi lautan luas nan kejam bernama _cinta_. _**Cinta terlarang**_ yang mereka jalani dengan cemoohan orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

Hari itu, satu hari di musim gugur. Ketika mereka sama-sama berdiri di atas atap sekolah menggenakan seragam yang sama. Berdiri berhadapan—mengukir janji bersama angin musim gugur. Berjanji akan menjalani _cinta terlarang_ mereka bersama-sama.

Sampai tiba hari ini. Jaejoong berkata _"Lelah"_. Yunho tahu, tapi ia tak ingin tahu. Ingin rasanya mengubur sepatah kata itu dalam-dalam. Ingin rasanya, ia memaki Jaejoong yang berkata hal yang ia ketahui makna-nya.

Jaejoong melepas pelukan mereka. Menampakkan paras menawan yang memerah akibat tangis. Surai hitamnya yang menjuntai juga basah akibat air mata.

Mereka bertatapan. Tatapan penuh cinta, dan kesakitan.

_Jangan katakan selamat tinggal,  
>Aku bisa mendengar hatimu yang menyuruhku untuk tidak melepaskan tanganmu ,<br>Aku bisa mendengar hatimu.._

"Maafkan aku.." Jaejoong menunduk dalam, sekali lagi ia menumpahkan tangisannya. Seandainya ia bisa, ia ingin menangis lebih dari ini. Tapi tidak! Orang-orang akan semakin mencemooh mereka.

Sudah cukup dengan cemoohan tiga tahun ini. Ia tak ingin kekasihnya, kekasih yang teramat ia cintai. Jung Yunho-nya, menjadi cemohan orang-orang '_suci'_ di sekitarnya. Cukup dirinya. Dirinya yang begitu mencintai Jung Yunho-nya.

"Tidak!" Yunho berseru. Rasa sakit benar-benar menghimpit dada—sesak, ketika Jaejoong memutuskan tautan tangan mereka. Pria cantik itu bahkan berdiri dari duduknya.. melangkah menjauh setelah mengucapkan kata perpisahan yang tak ingin di dengar Yunho

"_**Selamat tinggal."**_

"Jaejoong! Jaejoong-_ah_! Jangan pergi! Aku mencintaimu! _Kumohon.._" ia menjerit. Menjadikan dirinya tontonan puluhan pengunjung disana. Sepatah kata permohonan yang tak mungkin di dengar Jaejoong, kata yang di ucapkan di akhir kalimat dengan amat lirih, setelah melihat punggung sempit itu menghilang tertelan segerombol orang berlalu lalang di depan pintu _coffe shop_.

"Jaejoong-_ah_.."

Tak kuasa menahan tangis. Yunho menangis dalam diamnya. Pandangan matanya tetap menatap kearah pintu keluar-masuk _coffe shop_. Berharap jika Jaejoong-nya kembali dan memeluk dirinya. Nihil! Harapan tinggal harapan. Jaejoong benar-benar meninggalkannya.

Cappucino itu tak lagi hangat, Yunho menatap kosong hamparan makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Makan siang yang ia harapkan bersama _sang_ kekasih—hancur sudah bersama harapannya.

_Bahkan jika dunia kembali pada kita, _

_Bahkan jika itu adalah cinta yang menyakitkan,_

_Kau adalah cintaku, kau adalah jiwaku.._

Malam yang dingin, Jaejoong berdiri di depan bagunan tua dimana flat kecilnya berada. Ia meniti jalan. Menapaki satu demi satu anak tangga yang menghubungkan jalan raya dengan bangunan tua di hadapannya.

Teringat sesuatu... atau mungkin sedang merindukan sesuatu. Biasanya, di atas sana. Tepat di anak tangga terakhir, di bawah sinar temarannya lampu itu—ia akan melihat sosok tampan dalam balutan jas formal lengkapnya. Yunho selalu menunggunya disana, akan tersenyum padanya. Selelah apapun sosok itu, Yunho akan tetap tersenyum manis padanya. Rindu _eum_? Tentu saja. Jaejoong takkan menyangkal ia merindukan kekasih _ah,_ mantan kekasihnya. Teramat merindukan sampai sesuatu terasa menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"_Saranghae.._" ia berbisik pada angin malam. Ini adalah musim gugur, sama seperti hari itu. Tiga tahun yang terasa singkat, menyakitkan, namun selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar ketika hal itu kembali terpatri dalam ingatannya.

Berjalan cepat. Tidak ingin melihat lagi, tak ingin menoleh lagi, atau cinta akan semakin menariknya mendekat.

Sebongkah perasaan menyakitkan membuatnya terhenti. Ia menangis, bulir bening membasahi pipi putih miliknya. Berharap ini adalah tangisan terakhir untuk _cinta terlarang_-nya yang telah kandas dua hari lalu.

"Yunho _mianhae..mianhae..mianhae.._" serentet kata permintaan maaf entah ia tujukan pada siapa. Selalu berakhir seperti ini. _Saranghae _dan _mianhae_. Tiada kata lain yang mampu ia ungkapkan, sebesar apapun ia mencintai Yunho. Hanya akan berakhir dengan kata _'Maaf'_.

Pintu flat berwarna hijau itu tertutup perlahan. Dulu, ada Yunho yang akan menutup pintu ini untuknya, ada Yunho yang akan mengomel jika ia sedikit saja pulang terlambat. Yunho, Yunho, Yunho. "Aku merindukanmu.." kata yang tertahan, terlontar sudah. Namun tak membuat sang pemilik merasa lega, malah semakin dan semakin tersiksa akibat rindu yang teramat membucah.

Melepas tas selempang dan mantelnya asal. _Toh, _tiada lagi Yunho yang akan mendumel memarahinya. Senyum getir ia paksakan terbentuk. Sakit. Sakit sekali. Rasanya ada belati berkarat yang menusuk tepat ke ulu hatinya. Ia terduduk di lantai, kembali menangis pilu dalam kesendiriannya. Sampai sebuah suara indah mengalun entah dari mana.

Sebuah nyanyian.

Heorakhalsu eopseoyo he-eojijan geojitmal  
><em>(I won't allow it – your lie of wanting to separate)<em>

Nuneul bogo marhaebwayo anijanhayo jinshim anijanhayo

_(Look in my eyes and tell me,It's not…it's not the truth)_

Don't Say Goodbye  
>geu soneul nohji mallaneun maeumi deullyeoyo<br>geudae mami deullyeoyo  
>sesangi deung deullyeodo himdeun sarangirado<br>You are my love, you are my soul

_(I can hear your heart telling me not to let go of your hands,  
>I can hear your heart;<br>Even if the world turns its back on us; Even if it's a painful love,  
>You are my love, you are my soul)<em>

Mengapa begitu mengena?

Bait lagu itu.. mengapa terasa seperti seruan dari Yunho?

Jaejoong terdiam, menunggu lantunan lagu untuk berhenti. Hanya air mata yang terus mengalir deras, menganak seperti air di sungai.

_Cause you are my everything._

Sebelum lantunan lagu benar-benar berhenti. Ia bangkit dari posisinya. Berjalan tergesa menuju pintu flat-nya, membuka kemudian membanting benda tak bernyawa itu dengan kasar.

Di luar Jaejoong berlarian seperti orang gila. Mengabaikan sakit di kakinya akibat ia berlari tanpa alas kaki. Ingin bertemu Yunho, ingin mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai pria tampan itu. Teramat sangat mencintainya. Hingga rasanya—mati lebih baik, jika Yunho tak bersamanya.

_Jangan katakan selamat tinggal, kau adalah segalanya bagiku,  
>Hariku lelah hanya untuk mencarimu,<br>Seperti sebuah kolam yang tidak akan kering, aku akan mencintaimu,  
>Kau adalah cintaku, kau adalah jiwaku<em>

Disana.

Sosok tampan berdiri, menggenakan kemeja putih dengan tiga kancing teratasnya dibiarkan terbuka. Di bawah sinar temaran lampu—mereka berhadapan, tiada kata. Hanya mata dan kondisi keduanya yang menjawab.

Yunho tak pernah terlihat semengerikan ini. Kemeja yang mencuat tak rapi, surai coklatnya yang berantakan. Paras tampannya terlihat begitu lelah, mata itu—mata tajam yang menyerupai tatapan seekor musang itu, menyimpan sejuta kepedihan di dalamnya.

"Jaejoong.." begitu lirih. Seakan sosoknya engan berkata. Jaejoong menyadarinya, perpisahan mereka membawa luka. Tiada yang lebih menyiksa daripada ini—tiada yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini. Jaejoong melangkah, berjalan menghampiri Yunho-nya. Memeluk sosok itu dalam "Maaf.." kata itu lagi. "Aku mencintaimu.. sungguh mencintaimu.."

Mereka berpelukan erat, seolah tiada hari esok untuk saling mendekap hangat masing-masing. "Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, jangan berkata hal itu lagi... jangan mengucapkan selamat tinggal.. kumohon, jangan lagi.. jangan lagi.." Yunho meracau, ia memeluk Jaejoong semakin dan semakin erat. Sampai sosok cantik itu nyaris tak bisa bernafas.

"Tidak akan, tidak lagi. Maafkan aku..." Jaejoong berujar dengan air mata yang lagi-lagi menghiasi parasnya. "Lebih baik aku mati jika tanpamu."

_Mari kita jangan saling melepaskan satu sama lain, dan kita akan melaluinya,  
>Karena kau adalah segalanya bagiku.<em>

Entah siapa yang memulai, keduanya berakhir dengan saling memagut bibir satu sama lain. "Aku mencintaimu, sampai mati _pun_ aku akan selalu mencintaimu." Yunho berujar, di tengah-tengah ciuman yang mereka lakukan.

_Tak peduli Jika ini adalah dosa._

_Karena sedari awal perasaan ini tumbuh, ini adalah dosa._

_Dosa terindah yang di berikan tuhan untukku._

_**Jung Yunho mencintai Kim Jaejoong **_

_**Kim Jaejoong mencintai Jung Yunho**_

* * *

><p><strong>OWARI ^^<strong>


End file.
